Liberdade
by Cora Felix
Summary: Sentia-se presa ali. Sentia saudade de sua vida, de sua família. Já não conhecia mais o gosto e a cor da liberdade.


**Título**: Liberdade

**Shipper:** Sansa e Sandor

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Avisos: <strong>Há spoilers de _Guerra dos Tronos_. O resto é apenas teoria.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor George R. R. Martin. Se pertencessem a mim, Sandor seria meu Cão.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> para Fla, com carinho.

* * *

><p><strong>Liberdade<strong>

Sansa olhava com calma os homens saindo dos muros altos de Porto Real. Uma massa de cavaleiros vestidos com as armaduras prateadas, os mantos vermelhos jogados ao corpo, representando fielmente a casa Lannister. Os olhos azuis estavam opacos, já não tinham a vivacidade jovial há meses, o brilho nas orbes cor do oceano só aparecia quando Sansa fazia menção de chorar. Mas não chorava há tempos. Ver a cabeça de seu pai fincada em uma lança já era algo corriqueiro. Joffrey sempre a obrigava a vê-la quando queria deixá-la magoada. A ruiva apenas criou um escudo sentimental que a protegia, deixando-a no máximo calma para contornar a situação.

Então ele a batia. Não diretamente. Joffrey nunca encostara um dedo nela. Infelizmente pedia para que seus homens o fizessem, o que era pior, já que os cavaleiros eram muito mais fortes do que o rei. Perceber a dor em seu corpo já era uma sensação sempre presente, quase cotidiana. O único homem que ainda não havia tocado sequer um dedo nela era o Cão, e Sansa se perguntava o porquê disso. Mas no íntimo agradecia a sua sorte. Sandor Clegane era de longe o homem mais forte da Guarda Real.

Tentou disfarçar o alívio que percorreu o seu corpo quando viu o último cavaleiro sair do muro alto de pedras claras, as portas de ferro escuro se fechando por trás dele. Joffrey saíra para tratar de negócios reais. Seu avô Tywin o queria por perto, Joffrey se mostrara ansioso para exercer o poder que um rei dos Sete Reinos tinha, e isso prejudicou claramente a paz entre as casas. Matar Eddard Stark fora a atitude mais mesquinha e impensada que ele poderia ter tomado, e isso causou grandes consequências. Sansa podia ouvir os criados e as pessoas comentando sobre Robb, o menino que se declarou Rei do Norte. Sentiu uma saudade imensa do irmão, mas não dedicou muito do seu tempo pensando nele. Não queria. Lembrar de sua família apenas a fazia se sentir triste, a falta de Winterfell apenas se tornava maior.

Claro que Joffrey não a deixou livre de tudo. Disse que demoraria apenas duas semanas, e que ao chegar gostaria de ver sua mulher bonita. Deixou um vestido lilás de contas para a garota vestir-se a fim de ir para a audiência marcada logo quando o rei retornasse. Sansa virou-se, fitando a caixa dourada que continha a vestimenta. Entortou o nariz. Semanas atrás, se sentiria uma rainha ao receber um presente de Joffrey, mas hoje não conseguia nem pensar na ideia de vestir algo que ele lhe dera. Mas teria que vestir, de qualquer maneira. Felizmente ela tinha duas semanas para não olhar para o pedaço de pano.

Caminhou para o banheiro a fim de se lavar. Sentia necessidade de água quente, essa aliviava sua dor sempre quando a garota ficava por horas na banheira. Já havia pedido para as criadas prepararem o seu banho. Entrou no banheiro vazio. Estava só. Cada dia que se passava em sua vida, Sansa apreciava a solidão. Agora, mais do que nunca, valorizava sua própria companhia. Entrou na banheira, sentindo sua pele machucada arder quando a água quente a encontrou. Mas sentiu alívio depois de alguns minutos.

Pousou a cabeça na borda da banheira, fechando os olhos e pensando em tudo o que havia vivido nos últimos meses, desde que tinha saído de Winterfell com sonhos bobos e pensamentos de uma adolescente sonhadora.

Definitivamente sua vida não era parecida com as mais belas canções e histórias.

* * *

><p>Olhava-se no espelho com calma, vendo as marcas arroxeadas nos braços. Cada toque dos dedos de Joffrey a machucava. Sua pele era alva como a neve, lembrava o lugar de onde veio. Colocou as mangas no lugar. O vestido azul escuro combinava com seus olhos opacos, mas com uma cor inigualável. Os cabelos ruivos estavam jogados de forma displicente pelos ombros. Havia apenas penteado os fios longos. Não trançara, não amarrara. A roupa era de veludo, a noite estava particularmente fria, lembrando-a de que o inverno estava dando os primeiros sinais de que realmente se aproximava. Mas Sansa não se incomodava com isso, quando sentia frio, se sentia em casa.<p>

Parou de se olhar. Há tempos não gostava mais do que o espelho revelava. O rosto jovial agora estava sempre marcado com o semblante da tristeza. Parecia cansada, mesmo que às vezes dormisse durante todo o dia. Quando não estava se arrumando para Joffrey - que agora insistia em ser chamado de "Vossa Graça" – estava nas audiências feitas pelo rei, onde via camponeses pedindo inutilmente por pedaços de terras, mulheres implorando por perdões em nome dos filhos. Mas Joffrey sempre era resoluto. O leão estava com as garras de fora, mas quem se deitava todo dia em sua jaula era Sansa.

Voltou a caminhar para a janela, observando as inúmeras lamparinas acesas na cidade. O castelo estava iluminado, apesar de a noite estar clara. As estrelas enfeitavam o céu escuro, a lua emanava um brilho prateado, que corria em direção a Sansa e a engolfava por completo, deixando os cabelos em um tom alaranjado. Cor de fogo.

Ela percebeu que a sensação que sempre a visitava na parte da noite começava a aparecer. Saudade. Saudade de sua casa, de seus irmãos. Saudade até mesmo de Arya, com aquela sua mania irritante de sabotar tudo o que a ruiva planejava. E de Jon, o bastardo. Saudade de sua mãe, uma mulher forte. Teria Catelyn orgulho da filha? Sansa não era tão forte quanto a mãe, às vezes até duvidava de que realmente o sangue Stark corria pelas suas veias. Sentia-se tão desprotegida, tão cansada de tudo...

Mas a pior saudade era aquela que tinha absoluta certeza de que nunca, nem em uma hipótese remota, ela mataria. Sentia saudade dos que já foram. Principalmente do seu pai. E de Lady.

Lágrimas sempre contidas agora correram facilmente pelo rosto entristecido, molhando a gola do vestido de veludo. A pele estava arrepiada por causa da brisa fria que entrava pela janela. Ela olhou os muros que engolfavam a Fortaleza Vermelha, vendo que essa estava em um silêncio estranho. Conseguia sentir o medo emanar de cada morador ali. Medo do impetuoso rei Joffrey, medo da pobreza que chegava cada vez mais perto. Medo da guerra.

Virou-se, cortando o quarto grande em passos largos. A mão delicada envolveu a fechadura da porta, e ela a puxou. Enfiou a cabeça pela abertura, observando que estava só. Não havia homens da Guarda Real em cada lado de sua porta. Poderia ir para qualquer lugar. E Sansa sabia exatamente para onde queria ir.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, tomando o cuidado de não fazer um barulho adicional. O corredor estava deserto, e o som de seus passos parecia ter o dobro de intensidade. Desceu as escadas, observando vez ou outra se estava sendo seguida. Sentiu-se segura ao constatar que estava realmente só. Caminhou com um pouco mais de facilidade e destreza, em direção ao lugar que sempre buscava conforto quando queria. Em direção ao Bosque Sagrado.

* * *

><p>A criada bateu na porta de madeira escura, esperando a garota ruiva abrir. Sentiu-se inquieta quando não ouviu nem o mero som de passos vibrando dentro do cômodo. Mas não queria demonstrar isso. Odiava quando os homens da Guarda Real a acompanhavam. Mas o rei Joffrey parecia insistente quando o assunto envolvia a vigília de sua mulher. Cão de Caça estava postado atrás da criada, e ela podia sentir a falta de paciência emanar do homem grande à medida que o tempo se passava e a rainha Sansa não dava sinal de vida.<p>

O homem ficou ao lado da criada, batendo fortemente na madeira. Quando não ouviu nada, abriu a porta sem pestanejar, entrando no quarto da ruiva. A criada não achou aquilo respeitoso. Já não era segredo para ninguém que o rei Joffrey e a rainha Sansa dormiam em quartos separados. Mas isso não significava que o dela podia ser invadido por qualquer homem que não o seu marido.

Ela entrou logo após o Cão, caminhando em direção à cama grande e pousando a bandeja prateada que continha o jantar da rainha. Não sabia por que a mandavam todas as noites, visto que a ruiva nunca comia em horários certos.

- Posso mandar alguém para procurá-la.

A criada sugeriu, tendo esperança de que o homem a sua frente achasse a ideia boa. Seria melhor para a rainha que alguma mulher a procurasse. Homens da Guarda Real nunca eram bons e educados. Pelo menos na Guarda Real do rei Joffrey.

- Sei onde a garota está.

O Cão cortou a mulher, olhando pela janela. Ela fez uma pequena reverência e saiu do quarto, não pensando duas vezes. Aquele homem lhe dava medo.

Sandor olhou a porta se fechar e passou os olhos também no quarto por inteiro. Ela havia tomado banho, podia sentir o cheiro adocicado e peculiar da garota ruiva por todo o cômodo. A cama estava com os lençóis impecáveis, mostrando que ela não dormira. Ele não precisava pensar duas vezes para saber o motivo. A ida do rei Joffrey para os domínios do avô havia deixado o Lannister inquieto. A ruiva com certeza estava receosa, temerosa. E com certeza estava naquele maldito Bosque Sagrado, rezando aos deuses.

O Cão virou-se, caminhando pelo quarto a fim de chegar à porta. Saiu, já andando pelos corredores que certamente o levariam ao lugar onde ela estava. Os mesmos corredores que a garota havia percorrido algumas horas atrás.

* * *

><p>Sansa olhava para o pequeno lago que estava a sua frente. Ficar no Bosque Sagrado sempre lhe trazia conforto, mesmo que momentâneo. O silêncio era algo bom. Não precisava ouvir a voz anasalada de Joffrey, não precisava escutar homens da Guarda Real lhe dando ordens, nem Cersei lhe dizendo o que vestir.<p>

Respirou fundo, o aroma das árvores e grama úmida entrando pelo nariz delicado. Estava frio ali, a brisa se embrenhava por entre os troncos e trazia a energia positiva de uma possível crença. Sansa se arrepiou.

- Garota.

O corpo dela começou a dar os primeiros sinais de atenção. Não precisava olhar diretamente para a origem do som para saber quem era. Conhecia a voz forte, só estava surpresa de que ele havia ficado em Porto Real, longe de seu querido protegido Joffrey.

Virou-se, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo. Cão de Caça a olhava da mesma forma de sempre, um olhar contido e curioso. Os olhos profundos brilhavam, algo que os olhos de Sansa não faziam há tempos. Os cabelos do lado direito do rosto estavam jogados estrategicamente por cima da queimadura horrenda que seu irmão lhe fizera anos atrás. Curiosamente, ela não tinha medo nenhum daquele defeito dele.

Há pessoas que provocavam muito mais medo nela do que Sandor Clegane.

Ela não o respondeu, apenas continuou o fitando. Sabia que o horário era estranho para se estar fora do castelo, mas também sabia que tinha direito de sair a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite para rezar pelos seus deuses, contando que estivesse dentro dos muros da Fortaleza Vermelha. Não estava fazendo nada errado, estava?

- A noite está fria.

Sansa deu de ombros, demonstrando que aquele fato era algo insignificante para ela. Sandor esboçou um sorriso estranho no rosto, se aproximando um passo da ruiva.

- Os lobos gostam do frio.

Ele disse, andando mais dois passos em direção à garota. Agora podia vê-la melhor. Os cabelos estavam soltos, algo incomum em relação a ela. Mas o vestido era nobre, ela sempre andava impecável. Joffrey exigia isso, mas Sandor desconfiava de que tal fato era algo que a garota já estava acostumada. E ela estava, como sempre, bonita.

- Mas você já não é mais uma loba, não é, passarinho?

Sansa sentiu o corpo arder. Odiava quando ele a chamava assim. Sentia-se frágil... fraca.

- Eu não sou um passarinho... meu Senhor.

Sandor sorriu ao escutar as duas últimas palavras. Ela tentava ser forte, mas a boa educação e o medo de se machucar sempre tomavam conta da menina. Ela não gostou de vê-lo sorrir. Ficava estranho. O homem era sempre sério. Aquilo parecia uma quebra de padrão alarmante.

- Sua Graça pediu para eu escoltá-la pelo castelo. Mandarei um corvo a cada dois dias, avisando-o de possíveis eventos.

Ela não gostou daquilo também. Mesmo que fosse estranho Joffrey abrir mão de Cão de Caça, que era de longe o homem mais forte da Guarda Real, ela se sentiu ofendida com aquilo. O que poderia fazer no decorrer de duas semanas? Tentar fugir? Matar Cersei? Não colocou os pensamentos em voz alta.

Sabia que ele não conhecia as letras, mas também não lhe disse isso. Queria insultá-lo, como ele fazia indiretamente, chamando-a pelo nome daquele animal.

- Como quiser, meu Senhor.

Fez uma pequena reverência e andou dois passos. Queria sair dali. Mas ele não se mexeu, e sabia que a garota era educada demais para deixá-lo plantado em meio ao Bosque Sagrado. Ela o olhou quando percebeu que ele não iria lhe dar espaço para se retirar.

- Pode me dar licença, meu Senhor?

- Pare de me chamar assim.

- Me desculpe, meu Senhor.

Sandor revirou os olhos, abaixando-se um pouco para fitar a garota diretamente. Ela era muito mais baixa que ele. Sansa o olhou, observando cada movimento dos olhos dele. Ele nunca a vira tão de perto. Os olhos azuis pareciam pertencer a uma pessoa mais velha. Os lábios eram carnudos, a boca era vermelha, combinando com os cabelos. A pele era branca como a neve, e imaculada. Tão diferente da dele. Sansa passou os olhos pela queimadura do homem, para depois desviá-los. Sabia que havia sido rude com o gesto.

- Do que você tem medo, passarinho?

Ela não o olhou novamente. Em vez disso, pousou as orbes azuis celestes na grama sob seus pés. Ele esperava alguma atitude dela, que não veio. A garota estava mais acuada do que um cachorro em uma ruela sem saída.

De repente Sansa sentiu os dedos ásperos de Sandor Clegane correndo pelo seu braço coberto pelo vestido de veludo. Mas isso não a impediu de se arrepiar, por sorte ele não iria conseguir ver isso. Ele olhava cada reação do corpo dela, percebendo que ela estava inquieta com o toque, mas não com o asco que ele imaginara que ela teria.

- Tem medo de mim?

Ela finalmente o olhou diretamente nos olhos, e se arrependeu amargamente ao fazer isso. Ele a olhava de um modo diferente, o mesmo modo que Joffrey a fitava quando queria algo físico. Estranhamente, ela não sentiu vontade de correr ou se esconder por causa disso.

- Tenho medo do meu futuro, meu Senhor.

Respondeu sinceramente. Sandor Clegane não era nem de longe um de seus medos. Tinha medo de que Joffrey mandasse matá-la a qualquer momento. Tinha medo da morte e do sofrimento de seus parentes. Tinha medo da guerra. E principalmente, tinha medo do amanhã. Porque Sansa não sabia o que viria, mas parecia que a cada dia sua sorte estava diminuindo, e o sofrimento, aumentando.

- Ele te machuca a ponto de fazer a loba dentro de você calar-se?

O homem perguntou e ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas sentiu o seu corpo ser possuído pela raiva.

- Não tenho escolha, meu Senhor. Sinto o peso da mão de um homem toda vez que digo algo errado.

Os olhos azuis começaram a ficar embaçados pelas lágrimas acumuladas. Ele passou os dedos novamente pelo braço dela e Sansa percebeu que o toque dele era totalmente diferente do toque dos homens que ela acabara de falar. As lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, correndo livremente pelo rosto perfeito.

- Não chore, passarinho. Passarinhos não choram.

O choro aumentou com as palavras dele. Sentia-se tão idiota chorando facilmente. Não queria demonstrar fragilidade emocional, mas sentia-se assim quando o Cão estava por perto. Fraca... De repente o seu próprio corpo lhe pareceu pesado, e Sansa perdeu a força nas pernas, fraquejando. Fez menção de sentar-se na grama do Bosque, mas foi capturada por braços fortes, que a apertaram com uma compreensão absurda.

Ela deixou-se cair ali, afundando o rosto no peito forte e coberto pela placa da armadura. Sandor ficou inquieto com a proximidade da garota. Seu objetivo era ampará-la, não virar um amigo íntimo. As lágrimas dela não paravam de correr e ele a puxou, sentando-se na grama com ela, apenas esperando.

Ela chorou por quase vinte minutos. Os olhos estavam ardendo. Havia soltado tudo o que estava guardando para si, todo o sofrimento, toda a vontade de se mostrar quebradiça. E infelizmente sabia que a pessoa que estava vendo aquela entrega não era a pessoa correta. Pensara em fazer isso com sua mãe, quando finalmente retornasse para casa. Mas aquele sonho já estava distante. Ela nunca veria sua mãe novamente...

De repente ela parou, as lágrimas foram secando aos poucos. Sentia a respiração ruidosa do homem por debaixo da parte do rosto dela que estava pousada no peito dele. Sentia os braços do Cão – agora mais leves - em torno do seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos calmamente, fitando a grama úmida e o manto branco da Guarda Real que agora ele vestia. Com relutância, se afastou dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Me desculpe, meu Senhor.

Sandor não respondeu dessa vez, fitava a garota com um fascínio estranho. Nunca vira ninguém chorar com tamanha mágoa e sinceridade. Pesar era o que ela tinha guardado dentro de si. Dor. Um passarinho não aguentaria tanta dor.

- Por que é sempre tão compreensível comigo?

Ela perguntou de repente. Ele foi pego desprevenido com aquela pergunta. Remexeu-se inquieto na grama, querendo se levantar, mas ela estava em seus braços, aconchegada. Isso fez um gostoso instinto de proteção aflorar no homem. E um sentido um pouco mais masculino falar mais alto.

- Não faço nada para que você ache isso, passarinho.

Sansa fez uma pequena careta.

- Você nunca me bateu. Você nunca está presente quando apanho. Apenas uma vez esteve, e me deu um lenço quando isso aconteceu.

Sandor desviou os olhos e ela percebeu que havia tocado em um ponto fraco dele. Ele não era um homem que demonstrava fraqueza.

- Não gosto quando mulheres são machucadas fisicamente.

Disse, por fim. Sansa sentiu uma vontade súbita de tocá-lo. Então levou as mãos aos cabelos grandes dele, assustando-o.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela não respondeu. Sua mão correu pelo rosto, sentindo a pele áspera, a barba espessa, pequenas marcas, tão diferente da grande cicatriz que ele possuía no lado direito do rosto. Sansa passou a mão ali, e no mesmo momento que o fez, sentiu a mão forte de Sandor pegar o seu pulso fino, parando-a.

- Não.

Ele disse, e ela o respeitou. O que pensava que estava fazendo? Era uma mulher casada, e estava sentada no Bosque Sagrado com um homem da Guarda Real, da guarda de seu rei e marido. De repente se sentiu estúpida. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pelos braços fortes dele.

Ela o olhou, questionadora. Sandor não quis mais pensar nas consequências do que faria, só tinha certeza, e poderia jurar pelos deuses malditos daquele lugar, que não conseguiria parar de querê-la.

Ele a beijou. Sansa foi pega desprevenida com isso. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que era uma garota casada e estava agindo como uma meretriz. Mas Sandor a beijava de uma maneira que Joffrey nunca a beijara, e ela desconfiava de que nunca iria beijar. Sandor a beijava com desejo contido.

Os lábios eram decididos, e a ruiva apenas esperou o homem se afastar para deixá-la ir. Mas ele não o fez. Distanciou-se alguns milímetros e começou a beijar todo o rosto dela, sentindo o gosto da pele salgada pelas lágrimas, a maciez.

- Cante para mim, passarinho.

Beijou-a novamente nos lábios, e ela percebeu que cada pequena parte do seu corpo queria corresponder ao beijo. Não se controlou, se fosse uma mulher bem casada, poderia até mesmo se sentir suja, mas já guardava essa sensação quando ia para a cama toda noite com Joffrey. Não precisava mais sentir aquilo com outro homem.

Abriu a boca para recebê-lo e ele não a deixou esperando. A mão forte pegou os cabelos ruivos da nuca da garota, enquanto o braço esquerdo puxava o corpo frágil em direção ao seu. Sansa se sentiu... protegida.

Ele não era rude e frio como Joffrey. Pelo contrário, ele era cuidadoso, mas ela conseguia ver seu desejo em cada movimento da boca, sentir os toques masculinos dele. Sandor não pensava muito no que estava fazendo, só tinha certeza de que queria continuar sentindo aquilo. Ela era tão frágil...

Os braços delicados enlaçaram o pescoço do cavaleiro, sentindo o toque frio da armadura que ele sempre usava, os cabelos um pouco grandes roçando levemente os braços arrepiados. Sansa era guiada por um instinto que não sabia que tinha. Parecia uma mulher experiente, mesmo que não fosse. Nunca sentira o que estava sentindo, um desejo de continuar o beijando, algo tão diferente do asco que sentia quando Joffrey a beijava.

Ele se inclinava para alcançá-la, as mãos grandes correram pelos cabelos sedosos, experimentando os fios compridos, com um aroma de flores que Sandor sempre sentia quando ela estava presente no mesmo local que ele. O aroma que ele tanto adorava.

Sansa deixou o pescoço dele, correndo as mãos pela placa de armadura forte que cobria o peito largo, sentindo ali os desenhos da Guarda Real gravados de forma mais funda. Sabia que ele estava respirando com dificuldade, e depois que percebeu as suas mãos descendo pelo corpo do homem, conteve-se, terminando com relutância o beijo.

Ele a olhou, o desejo contido gravado em cada gesto e respiração dele. Sansa engoliu em seco, sabia que havia passado dos limites. Estava beijando Cão de Caça, e não conseguia ainda processar o modo que seu corpo reagiu aos toques dele.

- O que aconteceu...

- Eu sempre te desejei, passarinho.

Ela arfou, já estava pronta para pedir desculpas, dizer que foi imprudente e sair dali, mas aquelas palavras a deixaram em estado de choque. Cão de Caça sempre a desejou? Ele se aproximou, passando a mão grande pelos cabelos cor de fogo, Sansa arrepiou-se com o toque. Era de longe o toque mais maldoso e o mais carinhoso que já havia recebido.

- Não tenha medo de mim, passarinho. Eu sempre irei te proteger...

Ele inclinou-se um pouco, o corpo grande coberto pela armadura pressionando o corpo frágil dela, fazendo-a curvar-se em direção à grama. Sandor pousou a mão delicadamente na barriga dela, empurrando-a para que ela se deitasse. O coração da garota se acelerou com isso, conhecia o que vinha depois, e estava temerosa.

- Eu não vou te machucar.

Ele disse por fim, como se estivesse adivinhando os receios dela. E estava. O medo estava gravado no rosto dela, e o Cão poderia farejar aquilo com facilidade, mas ele demonstraria que não era igual ao menino que ela sempre se deitava. Um homem digno sabe tratar bem uma mulher em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Sansa sentiu seu corpo relaxar com as palavras dele, e viu-o inclinar-se. Sentiu uma vontade súbita de tocá-lo, de vê-lo. Não tocar a armadura fria, e sim tocar a pele. Suas mãos foram em direção ao peito dele, procurando as fivelas do manto. Achou-as, e os dedos tremidos começaram a desabotoar todas ali. O manto cor da neve caiu em volta deles. Ele guardava a espada nas costas, e ela olhou a ponta do artefato com temor. Ele percebeu o que ela queria e retirou ele mesmo aquilo, jogando-a bem longe para que ela soubesse que ele não iria usá-la.

Não sabia tirar uma armadura em nenhuma circunstância. Nunca vira seus irmãos colocando uma, e Joffrey sempre usava roupas de lã vermelhas, pois estava cercado constantemente de guardas para se preocupar em andar com uma. Apenas usava armadura quando queria se sentir pomposo ao cavalgar, mas Sansa nunca se deitava com ele nesses dias. Graças aos deuses.

Ela pousou os braços ao lado do corpo, apenas olhando o homem. Sandor percebeu o que ela queria. Sabia que a garota nunca despira um homem de verdade. Ajudou-a nessa parte, retirando com facilidade a armadura do corpo. Sentiu o peso do metal lhe deixar. O peito forte estava coberto com um gibão de veludo negro, as calças eram de lã. Sansa começou a tremer.

- Por que treme, passarinho?

Ela não o respondeu, mas Sandor não queria essa resposta. Ele se aproximou da garota novamente, tomando os lábios dela, enquanto deixava pouco a pouco o peso do seu corpo cair sobre o dela. Sansa agora o sentia melhor, o corpo forte moldando-se ao seu fraco. Estava excitado, isso ela já havia percebido. Estranhamente, não temeu aquele fato de nenhuma forma.

As mãos dele correram pela cintura fina e delicada, descendo de forma vagarosa, sentindo o corpo frágil tremer levemente ao seu toque, achou a parte final do vestido, levantando-o com um pouco de cuidado, mas começando a arrastar o pano com mais facilidade quando ele percebeu que ela não objetara. Sandor a puxou pelos braços, fazendo Sansa se sentar na grama. O vestido azul escuro foi retirado do seu corpo com rapidez, e ela se viu nua para outro homem que não Joffrey.

O Cão olhava com atenção tudo o que havia descoberto. Os seios não eram grandes, mas eram perfeitos, rijos. Ela respirava com dificuldade, fazendo-os subirem e descerem de forma irregular e rápida. A pele alva estava com algumas marcas arroxeadas de dedos, outras marcas mais claras de possíveis violências físicas. Sandor odiou isso. Sentiu vontade de decapitar rei Joffrey. Uma pele tão imaculada não tinha por que ser pintada com os símbolos da violência doméstica.

Ele correu as mãos pela cintura, subindo levemente pelo corpo, sentindo-o agora se arrepiar com o toque dele. As mãos foram em direção aos seios, cobrindo-os com facilidade, apertando com delicadeza. Mas Sansa podia sentir o jeito masculino em cada toque. Ela levou as mãos ao gibão do homem, subindo o pano para retirá-lo. Ele a ajudou, levantando os braços. Sansa arfou ao ver o físico dele. O tórax era trabalhado, forte... Ela sabia o estrago que aqueles músculos poderiam fazer. Já o vira lutar com espadas em torneios e batalhas.

Ele a deitou novamente, cobrindo o corpo dela com o dele. Sansa sentiu o membro rijo do homem lhe prensar insistentemente a barriga, e incrivelmente, se sentiu ansiosa por tudo aquilo. Ele se livrou das roupas íntimas dela facilmente, fitando-a por inteiro. Os olhos castanhos gravavam cada pedaço do corpo da garota que ele desejara desde a primeira vez em que a viu, em Winterfell, mas que infelizmente ele nunca poderia tocar. Até aquele momento. Ela estava lá, nua, apenas esperando-o.

Livrou-se do restante de suas roupas também e espaçou as pernas brancas e delicadas com um movimento de mãos, se postando entre elas. Sansa o olhou e o homem observou o medo no fundo das orbes, mas a cada segundo dava espaço para algo que ele estava mais familiarizado – desejo.

Com cuidado, a penetrou. A ruiva arfou ao senti-lo. Ele era bem maior do que Joffrey, mas incrivelmente conduzia seu corpo com mais facilidade do que o rei menino. Sandor estocou uma vez, nunca deixando de olhá-la. Vê-la fechar os olhos e morder os lábios carnudos em um gesto claro de prazer apenas lhe trazia satisfação, e ele também nunca sentira prazer tão grande. Invadir alguém que sempre desejou era diferente de tomar mulheres que se abriam com facilidade por dinheiro. Invadir a rainha Sansa provou-se ser seu novo vício.

Aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, e a força também. Mas Sansa não sentia a violência nos gestos dele, apenas um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia dar prazer a uma mulher, sendo masculino e vigoroso, mas nunca a machucando. Envolveu a cintura forte dele com as pernas já não mais trêmulas, puxando-o ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo jovial. Sandor sentiu-se completo. Parecia que estava tomando uma virgem, e Sansa sentia estar sendo tomada pela primeira vez.

Os lábios dele encontraram os dela novamente, começando um beijo cúmplice e desejoso. De repente a ruiva percebeu que ele falara a verdade, ele sempre a desejou, e estava demonstrando isso pelos gestos. O quadril dele foi tomando mais velocidade e Sansa sentiu pela primeira vez em sua vida o corpo se arquear de prazer, um formigamento inundar cada pedaço de sua pele, começou no centro e foi se espalhando por todo o resto. Um clímax forte, que a deixou lenta e entregue. Elaa deixou escapar um gemido contido de prazer completo e Sandor sentiu o sexo dela lhe apertar. Para ele foi o suficiente. Derramou-se dentro da garota que chamava de rainha e seu corpo sentiu um alívio fora do normal com isso.

Desabou em cima dela, ainda dentro da ruiva. Olhou-a nos olhos. O brilho das orbes azuis celestes voltara, a cor da pele estava viva novamente. O rosto feminino era preenchido com um sorriso bobo de quem experimentara uma boa noite de sexo. Ela o olhou. Nada nele a incomodava. Adorava a cicatriz no seu rosto, adorava seus cabelos grandes, adorava o corpo forte e pesado lhe prensando. Adorava tudo aquilo naquele momento.

- Obrigada.

Agradeceu, não sabendo exatamente o porquê. Ouvir aquilo deixou Sandor estarrecido. Ele havia a tomado e ela o agradecia por isso?

- Me agradece por qual motivo, passarinho?

Sansa sorriu, passando a mão na marca grande do rosto dele. Ele não a impediu dessa vez, parecia que a garota não via a cicatriz realmente, apenas um rosto normal. Sentia-se comum perto dela. E percebeu que ela se sentia assim também perto dele. Entendeu o motivo do agradecimento, mas não disse isso em voz alta.

- Você me fez ver que ainda sou mulher. E ainda sou uma Stark.

Disse por fim. E quando Sandor olhou dentro daqueles olhos cor do oceano, percebeu que nunca conseguiria esquecer aquela noite, e nunca conseguiria deixar de desejá-la.

* * *

><p>Sansa caminhava ao lado dele pelos corredores do castelo. Tudo estava silencioso, apenas alguns cavaleiros Lannister passavam vez ou outra pelo mesmo local que eles, mas não achavam estranho o fato dos dois estarem juntos. Rei Joffrey havia dito que Cão de Caça cuidaria da segurança de sua esposa, e não queria outros da Guarda Real voando em volta dela como corvos famintos.<p>

Sansa observava o homem grande andar perto de si, a sombra dele aumentando gradativamente quando ele se aproximava dos archotes pendurados. Estavam calados. Não precisavam de palavras. Ela sentia seu corpo leve, como se tivesse sido libertada de algo. Sabia que agora era possível um homem lhe dar prazer, e que sexo não era algo nojento igual ela achava que era.

Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, abrindo-a para que Sansa entrasse. A garota não objetou, mas virou-se para fitá-lo. Ela sorriu, algo que não fazia há meses. Sandor achou aquilo estranho e ao mesmo tempo bonito.

- O que foi, passarinho?

Ela se aproximou, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo leve nos lábios do Cão. Ele olhou para os lados dos corredores. Se alguém tivesse visto aquilo, seria decapitado. Remexeu-se inquieto com o gesto logo depois.

- Espero vê-lo em breve, meu Senhor.

Fez uma reverência e fechou a porta.

Quando Sandor Clegane viu que estava novamente só, fechou os olhos e se apoiou na parede de pedras ao lado do quarto dela, pousando a cabeça em uma. Estava perdido. Estava louco.

Achou que quando a tomasse, seu fascínio e desejo iriam terminar, mas aquilo apenas aumentou. Infelizmente um cão consegue atacar um passarinho. Mas o seu passarinho naquele momento havia virado novamente uma loba.

E lobas comem cães com facilidade.


End file.
